PG02
channel. * The Chase in HD on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel. * }} The Chase (Japanese: 追跡 The Chase) is the second episode of Pokémon Generations. It was first released on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on September 16, 2016. It was uploaded to The Pokémon Company's official Japanese YouTube channel on December 9, 2016. It was reuploaded on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel in HD on December 14, 2016. Blurb Detective Looker of the International Police uncovers critical information in the hunt for Team Rocket Boss Giovanni! Plot At the International Police base, a search for the location of the Team Rocket Boss Giovanni is underway. An agent informs Looker how Team Rocket had taken over Kanto region's underworld, and is suspected for illegally poaching and trafficking Pokémon. A successful raid was executed at the Celadon City Game Corner controlled by Team Rocket, recovering all of the Pokémon held captive there. Also, Team Rocket's plans to take over the Silph Co. were reported to have been thwarted. All of the s arrested by the police were incapable and unwilling to tell anything about Giovanni's future plans. Suddenly, one of the agents informs Looker that they have finally discovered Giovanni's location: the Viridian Gym. At nightfall, a squadron of International Police officers equipped with arrive at the Viridian Gym. Looker orders the men to surround the Gym in three-man teams, taking two men with himself to the front door. Knowing that Giovanni is an experienced Pokémon Trainer, Looker advises his men to take caution. One of the officers sends out a , which quickly breaks through the front door's electronic lock. Through his comm-link, Looker orders all teams to move forward, as he and his men rush through the front door and spread out. One team breaks through the wall with the help of their , while another team uses their 's to melt a hole into the wall. Rushing through the Gym with a , Looker is confused about why Giovanni would be here, as the Viridian Gym was supposed to have been closed off. He and Growlithe arrive at the door that leads to the battlefield, and after a few seconds of preparation, they rush in, only to find an empty room. Looker examines the floor, seeing recent traces of an explosion. A team of officers enters the room, informing Looker that the Viridian Gym is empty. In a follow-up investigation, the International Police is surprised to find out that Giovanni was actually the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym. After handing Badges to , he had simply disappeared. On a hill near Viridian City, Giovanni declares that Team Rocket will never fall and that all Pokémon exist solely for the use of Team Rocket, before walking away. As the episode ends, Looker mentions the rumors about Team Rocket having been disbanded, although the truth is shrouded in mystery. Major events * Looker begins to search for Giovanni in order to arrest him. * Looker and the International Police storm the Viridian Gym in search for Giovanni, but he is nowhere to be found. * Giovanni leaves Viridian City, leading to rumors that Team Rocket has been disbanded. * During a follow-up investigation, the International Police discovers that Giovanni was the Gym Leader of Viridian City, who had disappeared after being defeated by . Characters Humans * Looker * Giovanni * International Police agents * officers * s Pokémon * (International Police member's) * (International Police member's) * (International Police member's) * (International Police member's) Trivia * In the dub, Giovanni speaks with a pronounced Spanish accent, despite the mafia connotations of his name in the dubs. When he appears again in PG05, he has no accent. Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= }} 02 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuyoshi Yaginuma Category:Episodes animated by Shingo Akai de:Pokémon Generationen Folge 2: Die Verfolgungsjagd es:GEN02 fr:PG02 it:PG02 zh:PG02